


What Kind of Fool

by ducttapeofdoom



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-13
Updated: 2012-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-12 02:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ducttapeofdoom/pseuds/ducttapeofdoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine’s thoughts on Prom at McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Kind of Fool

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually based upon speculation for the S2 prom episode combined with one of the three songs on the Warbler album that wasn’t featured in the show. In my opinion, it sounded like a song that would play when the main characters in a high school movie would have the dance that made them realize what they meant to each other. Those two thoughts spawned this.

Title: What Kind of Fool

Author: Lenora

Pairing,Character(s): Klaine, David Karofsky

Rating: PG

Word Count: 391

Spoilers: Some for Prom Queen

Summary: Blaine’s thoughts on Prom at McKinley

 

 

 

 

**What Kind of Fool**

 

Blaine stood on the stage of the McKinley gym and he stared at the couple readying to dance as Prom King and Queen. When the Warblers had accepted the gig to be the prom entertainment, Blaine had figured that he would give some of the others the chance to be in the spotlight so he could sneak in some dances with his boyfriend Kurt.

 

Up to this point, his plan had worked perfectly. He had managed to get in a half dozen dances with Kurt before the moment of crowning.

 

The choice of Dave Karofsky for prom King was surprising, and Blaine prepared to serenade Dave and his date Santana with ‘What Kind of Fool’ when a shocking name was called for queen: Kurt Hummel

 

Kurt had been understandably upset and ran out the side door. But before Blaine could follow, Dave ran after the distraught boy.

 

In the hustle, Blaine didn’t notice Santana run out, to be followed by Brittany and Quinn throwing a tantrum and storming out, followed by Rachel.

 

Ten minutes later, all six were back in the gym, Kurt having accepted his crown with a flippant ‘Eat your heart out Kate Middleton’. Blaine had beamed with pride at his boyfriend as the others on the floor broke into applause.

 

Blaine had been honestly surprised that Principal Figgins had announced that the two would still have the traditional dance before the assembled student body.

 

Blaine watched in a detached shock as _his_ boyfriend readied to dance with the boy that had harassed him just a few short months before.

 

But it was the look in Dave’s eyes that made Blaine worry. It was a look of complete adoration for the boy before him.

 

At a nod from Figgins, the Warblers began the backup vocals for the song. Blaine began singing automatically when his cue came and he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the couple on the dance floor.

 

_I’ve lost him_ , he thought as his heart clenched at the look on Kurt’s face. _I’ve lost him and he doesn’t even realize_.

 

Later, Blaine wouldn’t be able to tell you how he had finished singing the song as he watched the boy he loved dance with the boy who would eventually replace him in Kurt’s affections.

 

♪Losing you now, wondering why, where will I be tomorrow♪

 

FIN


End file.
